


According to the plan

by NicklaStern



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, What-If, cursing, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara Zor-El arrived Earth when she supposed to...Kal-El is lost and Danvers Family does its best to understand...





	1. Stage one

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic...  
> English is not my first language,  
> Please enjoy.

Kara' ship took off from Krypton as her parents planned. Both watched her waving goodbyes to them with a sad smile and a broken heart. At least, Kara would live for them and they would live through her.  
Before reaching Krypton's atmosphere, Kara could see her cousin' pod a little ahead from hers. Kara's mission was to take care of that baby, protect him and teach him how life in Krypton was.

Inevitably, Kryton exploded shaking Kara's pod, it took her one second to realize how close she was from Phantom Zone's entrance, fearing to be drawn to it Kara closed her eyes and prayed to Rao for salvation and He answered, because Kara's pod dodged for an inch the P.Z...So her travel went according to the plan right after her cousin' ship.

Probably, they fell into hyper sleep because she couldn't remember the trip nor the landing. She got trapped inside the ship for nearly an hour before she could go out. The sky was dark and the stars weren't the ones she knew. Totally lost and disoriented Kara sat down next to the ship and cried her eyes out, grieving the loss of her parents, her people, her customs and her planet. Another hour went by until she could stop her body from shaking, then she stood up and roamed around looking for her cousin finding no signs of him. 3 hours since she woke up and Rao knows for how long she was unconscious. Suddenly a ship she had never seen before blinded her with its read and blue lights, a tall man on a blue suit talked to her but she couldn't understand a word so Kara remained silent thinking about her parents and if they maybe thought about the language barrier...sobbing in fear Kara was taken by the man and driven to a big building where white-dressed people were coming and going in a hurry.  
A nice lady tried to talk to her in another language. Little did she know that few years from there she will learn that "Spanish" language along with English, Italian and French...  
But at that moment, being a lonely 12 years old girl on a strange planet lead Kara to shut down and avoid eye contact from everyone. A nurse helped her out to getting cleaned and changing that weird clothing. After that a swap sample was taken along with a blood sample and fingerprints. With a little luck she will be in the national missing children data base.  
As the police officer waited for the results of the searching, the nurse gave Kara lots of colorful sticks and sheets of white paper, Kara knew those things existed in Krypton thousands of years ago...did her father know how primitive this planet was? Submerged in her thoughts Kara started drawing her lost planet orbiting a big red sun with a brother planet known as Daxam by the Kryptonians.

The cop saw the drawings with fascination and confusion, a question popped on that cop's head...was that girl incredibly imaginative or was she drawing something she witnessed? If someone could have an answer was his high school buddy Jeremiah Danvers.  
While the cop took Kara to the Danvers' house She kept drawing thinking that maybe she could communicate with Earth people through it...all the drawings had written weird symbols for humans, but for Kara was Kryptonese for "I'm Kara Zor-El I lost my cousin, help me!"

A brunette teen girl opened the door and cracked a big smile directed to the officer shouting to the inside of the house "DAD!!! UNCLE CHAD IS HERE!"  
Jeremiah let his worried friend in concerned about his expression and the unknown blonde girl beside him. Kara was staring at the brunette teenager, who started to feel uncomfortable, it's being a while since the last time Kara saw a brown haired person, at Krypton people were either blonde or black haired.  
Jeremiah and Chad were mesmerized looking the drawings, while they were distracted the brunette got closer to Kara and reached for her hand saying "Hi! I'm Alex Danvers and you are...?" As she didn't receive an answer still holding Kara's hand, Alex guided the blonde girl to the kitchen, once there Kara was offered a glass of milk and chocolate chip cookies. Like Kara stood still, Alex grabbed a cookie and chewed letting it out a "MMM" sound and rubbing her belly saying "yummy"...Kara's lips curled into a small smile showing to Alex that she had understood those things were food, and certainly she was starving...eagerly eating and drinking the milk, Kara looked at Alex begging with her eyes some type of communication, the Kryptonian still needed to find Kal-El, her cousin. It was like Alex could read her mind, the brunette reached for a pen and some papers and wrote the entire alphabet highlighting the letters A-L-E-X and repeating her name over and over again pointing to her chest...until Kara managed to say "Alex" loud and clear. The oldest girl hugged Kara with a glance of pride because she made the blonde girl talk. The embrace made Kara shiver because for the Kryptonian the warmth on Alex's body felt like home. Even when Alex couldn't understand that small afraid girl, she was able to feel her solitude. Alex's mother went into the kitchen and saw her daughter hugging the blonde girl, Alex unleashed Kara from her embrace when she saw her mother, which surprised the little girl because she felt lonely again and cold and then screamed "ALEX!!!" everybody in the house got a little scared but Alex rapidly reacted and hugged Kara again.


	2. There it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers get to know Kara a little more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still English is not my first language  
> If there are some mistakes, let me know  
> Enjoy!

Chapter two: there it goes.

Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers were exceptional scientists but it was impossible for them to understand the young girl’s messages on the drawings, of course those symbols might be her name, but nothing on Earth was remotely similar to those “letters”  
“Well… At least we can be sure that she can talk” said officer Chad.   
After a few hours the adults reached an agreement, the Danvers would take care of the blonde girl until someone claimed to be her family. “I mean…she couldn’t just fall from the sky, right?” Chad laughed at the door.  
Alex was stroking Kara’s hair while she was sleeping on the couch “and still we don’t know her name” complained Jeremiah, but with a huge smile Alex pointed out a paper with the alphabet written on it and the letter K-A-R highlighted by the blue eyed blonde girl.  
A few days went by when the Danvers found out that the blonde’s name was KARA and not KAR as they were naming her, it took a while for them to realize that the “A” was used twice. Still Kara didn’t mind at all and she was focused on her drawings about Krypton and Kal-El and also trying to learn English with Alex as her teacher. Eliza was the first to notice that a specific image was commonly drawn by Kara, it was a baby on a spaceship even when they asked Kara no sound came out from her mouth. The Danvers assumed that that baby possibly was Kara’s brother or sister, so they called Chad who hadn’t received any new information, but he promised to start the search of a baby near where Kara was found, just in case he’d also ask some neighbors about something unusual.  
Two weeks later, Kara accidentally broke a glass with her hand but surprisingly she didn’t get any injury, Eliza noted it when she brought the first aid kit and it wasn’t a single drop of blood to clean. At that moment Kara was already capable of saying some words in English. “Kara good, no cut” Eliza was shocked when the girl grabbed a piece of glass and tried to stab her right palm, nothing happened to the blonde’s hand even though the pressure was so strong that the piece of glass broke on Kara’s left hand. Eliza stood freeze for a while, finally Alex’s mother took the piece of glass from the Kryptonian’s hand and pressed against her own to teach Kara that some people bleed. A tiny drop of blood poured out from Eliza´s finger, the little girl got terrified and clinched Eliza a little too hard and started to cry. Eliza stroked Kara’s hair and finally calmed her down, put a patch on the cut and showed it to Kara, saying “don’t worry sweetie, everything is alright”   
A month later of the ‘glass incident’ Kara was putting together some sentences and went straight forward to the backyard and started to shout “Kal-El!!! Where are you? Answer me!!!” along with some words in Kryptonese... Alex went out after her when the blonde started to run as a lunatic on the streets crying out her cousin’s name, luckily the brunette was a lot taller than the blonde so was able to control her after a few minutes, but some neighbors realized something wasn’t right so officer Chad was called by a particular pedestrian who was passing by named Lionel Luthor, he was able to see the entire scene since the blonde girl went out from the Danvers’ yard, the crazy run the girl did and the struggle with Alex to control the blonde skinny girl. Chad had waited long enough looking for her parents or any family member who would claim her, but obviously it was a dead end.   
Two days later officer Chad went to see the Danvers with very bad news. Because of Kara lack of family and the no appearance of her brother Kal-El, she had to be sent to a foster home and then enter to the adoption system. Officer Chad couldn’t keep with the cover up any longer which meat that Kara couldn’t stay out of the system and with the Danvers. The Kryptonian listened every word and of course she understood each one of them, but the idea, the general concept was a mystery for her, why on Earth she had to leave the place that she had started to see and feel like home? Officer Chad took the blonde’s hand willing to take her to a foster home, but Kara freed herself and hugged Alex while saying “ALEX, LOVE, ALEX, LOVE! I’M SCARED” It was a heartbreaking scene soon Alex started to cry too at the time she hugged Kara really tight. The blonde girl grew on the Danvers each one of them and Kara relived the pain of losing a family all over again. Before the girl and the officer exited the house Eliza squeezed her husband’s hand and he understood, Jeremiah kneeled in front of Kara and asked her “Would you like to be our daughter? Alex’ sister?” The girl hugged him pretty hard and looked at him with those sky blue eyes filled with tears and said “YES! LOVE FAMILY”

Three years later…


	3. Becoming "normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapting and feelings...and Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this...sorry if it's taking too long, but my work tend to be in the way of my uploadings...  
> Tengan una buena lectura =)

Chapter three: Becoming “normal”  
After 3 years living with the Danvers and changing her last name, the 15 years old blonde teen was saying goodbye to her sister. Alex was ready to go to college, the thin tall brunette was seeking for a master on biochemistry, and she was exceptional smart as her parents. Kara hadn’t ever been away from her sister for more than 4 days at most since she arrived. So, watching her leave was horribly hard. Alex promised to write and call very often and from time to time she could receive visits, so Kara promised to work and raise money to go seeing Alex soon as possible.   
During those 3 years living with the Danvers, Kara tried hard to find Kal-El, but everything was worthless. Anyway, Kara knew her cousin was alive, it was something about being a Kryptonian, family was able to feel each other’ souls and that was exactly what Kara was feeling, her cousin’ soul. Addition to that, through the years Kara had been on Earth she had been developing amazing abilities far different from humans. Jeremiah’s theory explained that the radiation from Earth’s yellow sun should have affected Kara to a cellular level, anyhow it was impossible to study Kara’s blood due to her impenetrable skin. It seemed that the girl developed a new skill every 5 or 6 months and if a stressful situation came along, a different skill kicked in, like the time a car almost run over Alex and Kara could move in super speed and save her sister. In the list of Kara’ super abilities were cold breath, super speed, impenetrable skin, super strength and x-ray vision. It was a mystery if the list would only grow or it would stop at some point. If that was happening to her, Kal-El might have been developing the same skills. Eliza helped her new daughter to search for Kal-El, it was a different bond, Eliza treated her like a real daughter but the blue eyed girl couldn’t call her mother, usually Eliza. Jeremiah also went by his name, even Alex managed to call them by their names to help Kara to feel less awkward, however between the blonde and the brunette they called each other Sister, or sis, sometimes they said “Al” or “Karr” it was easy to notice how close they grew up and how inseparable best friends they were, on top of everything the natural awkwardness of Kara didn’t help her to make new friends. Looking for a job to keep the promise to her sister seemed harder even, but she won’t surrender easily and she was able to the impossible for her sister.  
Kara’s intellectual development was growing at high rate, it seemed that Krypton had a bigger knowledge of sciences in general and bigger cerebral capacity of its inhabitants than Earth. She had only spoken Kryptonese until she was 12 and then arrived Earth, 3 years later she mastered English, and Spanish, also math were her favorite subject, however history was tricky she had good grades always. For that reason, the Danvers couldn’t understand why Kara wasn’t the first of her class. It was another student who held that record, her name was Lena Luthor, a black haired girl, not as tall as Kara but her eyes were made of the most beautiful emerald green ever seen. Kara had seen Lena once or twice around, but they didn’t have classes together. Kara never felt envy towards Lena’s first place, in fact she really wanted to get to know that beautiful green eyed serious brilliant girl. Kara felt lonely since Alex had left to Metropolis College (GO EAGLES), even though they managed to talk once a week, it wasn’t the same than having her sister present. It was in one of those calls that Kara told Alex about that brilliant student. Alex remembered that the Luthors were a billionaire worth clan built out of geniuses or business men/women. Finally, Alex told her sister to suck it up and try to meet the girl. “She must be a nerd like you, maybe you get alone well”.  
There Kara decided to talk to Lena, and the next day was going to be the day.  
It wasn’t easy, Kara was so nervous that she could barely control her powers. Walking down to school she didn’t realize her footsteps were branding the street as her feet sank in the concrete. As she noticed immediately changed her route, some houses looked beautiful so she kept staring at them while walking, all of the sudden her X-Ray vision kicked in and saw a couple having sex in their bedroom…the blood rushed to her face and stayed there for long minutes, trying to look to a different direction and fidgeting with her glasses. ‘It’s going to be a loooong day’ Kara thought. The safest thing to do was to walk looking to her feet so X-Ray vision won’t be a problem and super strength could be noticed.   
Near to school, the raven haired girl looked at the blonde girl walking with her head bowed, Lena was terrible at interpreting human emotions (her mother’s fault) so she didn’t quite understand what was going on with the blonde, in fact she couldn’t tell her about the pylon she was about to hit… It was a direct impact and the blonde fell to the ground with her hands covering her face. No one absolutely none student stopped to help Kara, so it was natural for Lena to think that that girl didn’t assist to the same school. Anyway, Lena got close to the girl and found out that the blonde was laughing still covering her face.  
“Do you need any assistance?” Lena said timidly, Kara grinned when heard the word assistance, but at the moment she uncovered her face noticed that Lena was not only talking but talking to her, a second later her face was all red and her eyes looking down showing her embarrassment. “Uhhgg Oh! I…Me hit…” for Rao Kara was trying to say something but all of the sudden she had forgotten English and only Kryptonese came to her mind, looking more an idiot of she already felt…


	4. Kara, my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's friendship, just being nice to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting into shape i guess...  
> Enjoy

Chapter 4: Kara, my friend 

Kara got completely silence even when she grabbed Lena’s hand to stand up. The blonde’s face was so bright red that Lena touched her forehead wandering if Kara had fever…with a little gasp the blonde stepped aside from the other girl.  
“Tha…thanks, me, I, I wasn’t…” Kara stuttered and a gentle smile appeared on Lena’s lips that made the blonde to shut up.  
“You said some weird words…I’m into languages…What were you speaking?” Kara was panicking about Lena’s question but she managed to explain that was Spanish.  
“OH! Yo hablo español y nunca había oído esas palabras” Kara’s open jaw made Lena to laugh  
The two girls talked a little more, then the black haired girl realized that Kara was at the same school as her, but she was fairly surprised how she could ever miss such a nice girl and those perfect blue eyes.

6 months later.  
“Why!? She is my friend!!! I want to tell her!”  
The same discussion all over again. Mama Danvers trying to put some reason into her alien daughter. She wanted to tell Lena the truth about her powers, her origins, and her true story. Of course it was a risk to tell people that aliens were among us. Some might freak out, that’s true, but Kara trusted Lena with her life, anyhow, Mama Danvers was pretty clear…NO!  
Both girls were walking to the public library together, both were trying to learn French by themselves, but the blonde was lost in her own mind, which was noticed by the black haired girl  
“What’s going on Danvers? Said Lena without receiving an answer she continued “Do I have to kick out a response from you?”  
Kara snapped from her thoughts but a sign of sadness darkened her eyes. The only thing that Lena could do was hugging her friend, truth be told, Lena needed the bid shiny sunny smile Kara gave her every day, so the hug was meant to help herself to recover that smile that Kara has reserved only for her friend. Lena’s heart skipped a beat when Kara’s warmth reached her skin.  
Kara suddenly felt lighter than ever while being hugged by that beautiful small young lady that she called friend.  
“It seems like we were floating” Lena’s words broke the spell because Kara was indeed floating a few centimeters above the floor, fearing to be noticed the blonde broke free from the embrace kind of violently which surprised and hurt Lena a little. They walked in silence the rest of the way, neither of them knew what to say and honestly both were still fighting to ease their own heart.  
Lena’s family couldn’t understand why she kept insisting on hung out with the unworthy Danvers family, they were merely scientists with two not so brilliant daughters, while Luthor family was a billionaire worth business masters represented by Lionel Luthor an excellent and powerful businessman with political intentions for the immediate future, his wife Lillian was a brilliant physician and PhD in bioengineering, that was the reason why both pushed so hard Lena to be the best, luckily the girl was sort of a genius and probably her younger 3 year old bother Lex will be as well. She took care of the baby every time was possible, Lena loved to read astronomy books to her brother and baby Lex enjoyed it as well. And Lillian was pregnant again. The oldest sister was pleased in fact, her first thought was to reach Kara to tell her she will become big sister again. Therefore a new fight began between mother and daughter.  
“Lena Luthor!!! You are not allow to waste your time with that kind of people” It was a statement that Lillian shot but it didn’t have any point to support it.  
“The Danvers are nice people and Kara is my friend!!! I like her!!!” Lena regretted immediately to have told her mother her friend’s name ‘remember Lena, everything you said it may be used against you’ the girl thought angrily.  
Lionel had been listening the entire discussion and he had the tendency to put himself on Lena’ side, of course he supported her, deep inside he knew she was his favorite child. Avoiding a fight with his wife, Lionel asked his daughter to describe Kara’s intellect. She didn’t need to think too much about it. The dark-haired girl told her father that Kara was in the second place in grades at school, that her friend was eager into learning languages, mastering Spanish, and Italian, soon she will learn French also Lena explained that Kara was amazingly outstanding at Math and physics.  
Lionel thought that his daughter’s friend was a good influence for Lena of course his princess was the smartest 15 year-old girl, but Kara was fair enough to entertain Lena. So he agreed on that friendship. Lillian lost the battle but she knew the influence she had over her first born, Lillian will be patient.


	5. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are sharing things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter to keep developing the story! Hope you like it

Chapter 5 Telling 

All of the sudden, the phone rang loudly, Mama Danvers answered, “Kara is for you!!! Your friend Lena!” A bright smile reached the blonde’s lips and picked up the phone, desperately trying to sound relaxed.  
“Sup, Lena!?” Immediately regretted that weird phrase, but it was totally worth it at the end because she could heard Lena’s musical laugh.  
“I need to tell you something, can you meet me?”  
Kara had an idea and asked Eliza if Lena could come home to dinner, Mama Danvers nodded but a glimpse of doubt appeared in her face.  
“Better yet, can you come home to dinner with me and Eliza?” Kara asked  
Mama Danvers tried to talk with Kara again, as soon as she hung up the phone, but the blonde looked at her and said that she would keep the secret, won’t tell Lena.  
“I believe in you, honey, but right now, you’re floating.”  
Kara’s feet touched the ground and started to mumble and apologize…Eliza hugged her and told her to relax, also asked if she only floated or could fly…Mama Danvers explained her the difference and kept asking everything she could think about Kara’s powers, even she tried to predict other abilities.   
Kara was a little bit ashamed because she couldn’t control her powers around or because of Lena and she really wanted to keep her promise about conceal her powers.   
Eliza started to cook dinner and Kara rushed to her room to call Alex. The phone rang a few times, but nobody answered, second try…nothing. Last try…a breathless Alex picked up short of breath saying her sister name.  
“Kara, is that you? Everything ok?” Alex got worried  
“Yeah, I’m fine! Sorry I think I interrupt you”  
“No! It’s nothing, so tell me how can I help my little sis?” Alex managed to catch her breath.  
The blonde told her sister about her power going ‘loco,’ of course she didn’t mention “the reason” but anyways she needed to go clean about this burden. Alex calmed her sister down and gave her some pieces of advice. Everything went well and Kara relaxed and changed the conversation’s direction and asked her sister why it took her so long to answer the phone. Alex hesitated and in fact, she didn’t reply because a voice in the back, a girl’s voice said  
“Alex baby, come back to bed”  
Dead silence, and then Alex started to stutter. A little smirk flashed on Kara’s lips, but thinking about it, Kara reasoned that Alex would tell her whatever she needed when necessary, for now the blonde pretended that Eliza was calling her and said goodbye to her sister.  
Two hours later, the raven haired girl arrived to the Danvers house, Kara opened the door and received her with the bigger and brighter smile she could possibly do. Lena watched her totally dozed by such beautiful ray of sun that was Kara and that made the girl hesitate from going inside, but it was Kara’s hand on hers which guided the pale girl in. Eliza said hello to Lena and told them the dinner would be ready in 30 minutes, so the girls decided to go upstairs to Kara’s room.  
“Tell me now! What do you need to tell me?” asked the blonde unable to hide her emotion. The black-haired girl took Kara’s hand on her own and stared directly to her friend’s ocean blue eyes and sighed. It took her a moment of joy to say the words.  
“I’m going to have another baby brother or maybe a baby sister!” Kara really wanted to be happy, in fact, she was incredible thrill for Lena, however the memory of Kal-El lost forever came back to hunt her. First, some tears rolled on Kara’s chicks but then the ocean blue of her eyes was flowing unstoppably. Lena didn’t know what to do, she knew that her friend had her own secrets, but what can possibly made her friend to cry like that. She came close to that sobbing girl and wrapped her with her arms softly but firmly and kissed her forehead without asking a thing which Kara thanked silently.  
When Eliza opened the door, she saw the image of her daughter crying on Lena’s arms. She got anxious and asked the black-haired girl what had happened. Lena told her the news she shared but explained that Kara hadn’t spoken the reason. Eliza hugged her daughter and asked Lena to leave please, but the pale girl said firmly no! She was worried for her friend and won’t leave until Kara was ok.   
Finally, after 30 minutes sobbing. Kara was able to stop and the growl on her stomach distracted her a little more, the 3 women sat down to eat without any talk in between. After finished her food Kara apologized to Lena and Mama Danvers about the scene, she excused Lena and herself from the table and went for a walk.  
“I have many secrets inside… I can’t tell you, not because I mistrust you! I just…I need to solve them before been closely capable to talk about them”


	6. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can go wrong faster than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst...sorry not sorry.

Lena understood, she had her own secrets and even she trusted Kara it was not possible way to tell her anything out of fear or shame Lena honestly didn’t know why. The only thing she did was getting close to her friend and took her by the hand and kept walking.  
“I’m really happy for your new brother or sister…I kinda lost it because I lost my baby cousin 3 years ago…He would be the same age than Lex”  
The black haired girl had no idea about that terrible episode of Kara’s life, she knew her friend lost her parents 3 years ago…was Kara’s cousin on the same car? Soon Lena lost the train of thoughts because the blonde girl pressed her body close to Lena’s and she slightly laid her head on the Luthor girl’ shoulder, unconsciously she stopped walking and turned to face Kara, her heart was pounding on her ribcage like crazy and dammit! Kara’s heart was beating like a maniac too but it was hard to identify the expression on her face, the bright smile had disappeared, her eyes showed fear but it was a hidden spark there so Lena couldn’t resist and looked intensely on Kara’s dark blue eyes and reduced the distance between her and her only friend, Lena had made her mind, she was decided to kiss Kara and it seemed that the blonde wanted to kiss her back. They were so close that Lena felt Kara’s warm breath, she closed her eyes and waited for the imminent lip touching but instead Kara’s hand pushed Lena away and the last she could see was the back of her blonde friend running away quite fast.  
Lena cried the entire way home and even when her father opened the door she couldn’t stop the tears. Lionel hugged her without asking a thing and Lena felt then a little less shitty.  
Kara cried the entire way home, her heart racing strong and fast, eyes closed. A weird and new thing had happened to Kara because of Lena, her eyes felt hot and she could feel an inside pressure like something wanting to burst out of her eyes, she knew that she was crying but the tears never reached her cheeks. Kara didn’t stop running until she got home and Eliza opened the door and the fear stroke Mama Danvers’ face.  
“KARA! KARA! What happened!?” Eliza grabbed her alien daughter by the shoulders “YOUR EYES! Are red! Stop what you are doing right now!!!”  
The blonde froze out trying not to look Eliza, trying not to open her eyes, but curiosity was stronger and Kara faced the floor and opened them. Eliza couldn’t believe her own, a laser or something similar was being shot from Kara’s eyes branding the floor in the process, burning the grass. Out of fear Kara step back and the heat stopped and tears started to roll down her face.   
When Kara was about to kiss Lena (the thing she was dying to do for weeks) she felt the heat in her eyes, a weird feeling filled her hurt along with the idea that maybe she could hurt Lena and she couldn’t bear it, that was the reason of pushing Lena away, for her own safety which was the most important thing to Kara along with Alex’s. And there was no way on Earth where Kara could explain her friend how she wanted to kiss her so badly to only pushed her away a few seconds later. It was for sure that Lena would hate here, and Kara’s heart stood still for a moment while her earth mother was looking at her. Kara’s gaze connected with Eliza’s and both knew what was coming next. Kara’s knees bent a little and then pushed her body upward and just like that the blonde escaped by flying away at a ridiculous high speed.  
Jeremiah had been working extra hours for a year then. A top secret Government agency hired him to work with them, he was promised to have his alien daughter in the shadows if Jeremiah helped them to understand alien biology. So there he was on his lab when Eliza called him, telling him that Kara had escaped. First things first, and Jeremiah called Alex to ask her if Kara was with her, then he asked his boss Captain Henshaw if the agency was behind Kara’s disappearance but when he saw the terror of an alien on the loose in the Captain face, Papa Danvers dropped the agency as responsible.  
There she was in the middle of the night in the middle of the sky watching the lights of the small town. Everything seemed so calm and perfect because she was away. She wasn’t there to make things worse. And Lena? The beautiful smart girl who made her heart skips several beats took more damage than anyone, Kara knew ate the end she had one choice, she had to let Lena go. The black haired girl needed to have a fair chance to be happy and Kara knew she wasn’t part of her friend’s happiness. So she flew through the night sky going nowhere, escaping seemed to be her best chance. Another power had appeared (heat vision) and now she was mastering the fly thing. It was a matter of time to develop another superpower and to hurt others mostly people she loved. She couldn’t risk to hurt Lena or Alex or Eliza or Jeremiah. That was the reason because she decided to let go another family, this time it was a living family.   
That day Kara promised to Rao she wouldn’t hurt another living being in her entire life even if that meant to live outcast from society. 2 last tears were cried, the first one for Lena because pushing her kiss away was the most painful thing Kara had ever done and the second tear was for Alex, on those 3 years being together, she had loved the fact of having a little sister and Kara took that away from Alex.


	7. Different paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara run away but she finds someone unexpected   
> Lena needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea is to post every wendsday but it is hard because of my real boring job.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lionel hugged his daughter until she dried out every last tear.  
“Princess, what happened? You were so happy today” Lena looked at him and couldn’t resist it and said everything to her father, her hero. Lionel listened the entire story, even the part of Lena’s major crush on Kara until the part of the rejection. Tears reappeared and Lionel hugged her tightly and promised her that everything was going to be better. Neither of them noticed that the whole conversation had been heard by Lillian who stormed in the room shouting like crazy and grabbing Lena by the arm pulling her away from Lionel’s arms. She cried out multiple insults to her daughter, Lillian didn’t mind the hurt on Lena’s face. Both were crying but Mother Luthor cried with anger and disgust.  
“You are a filthy lesbian!? You will burn in hell for shaming me and this family!”  
Lena’s eyes wide open looked around for Lionel’ support and there he was, coming toward her with his arms opened to embrace his little princess.  
“That’s it!!! I want your mistress’ daughter out of my house, out of our lives, out of Lex’s life!!!”

Kara flew all night long, although her tears run out a few hours before dawn, she was still feeling miserable. Hunger was rising by the minute and honestly, she had no idea how to get food, luckily there was a little farm that could be the answer. After landing in the back part, Kara went to the door and gently knocked, a kind looking mature lady opened and said hi, after a moment of silence the lady talked again.  
“Are you lost? Where are your parents?”  
Kara told the lie the Danvers taught her about her parents dead on a car accident. The lady looked at her with sympathy and let her into the house.  
“My husband is out with our boy picking up some wood, when they return we will have breakfast. Would you like to eat with us? My name is Martha by the way.”  
Kara’s eyes lit up with the food part and nodded happily. The lady kept talking without asking a thing to Kara, who was really grateful about it.  
After a while, a tall blonde man entered to the kitchen with a 4 years old boy by the hand. Kara’s heart stopped for like a whole minute when she recognized the boy almost immediately. It was Kal-el! She couldn’t say a word but she kneeled in front of the blue-eyed dark-haired boy and hugged him talking to him in Kryptonesh. Martha put both of her hands in her mouth to hold a gasp that was imminent.  
After a few minutes Kara was eating and explaining to Jonathan and Martha Kent the real past of Kal-el (well Clark, now) she told them about Krypton, its end, their familiar connection and how they got to Earth. So many questions, so many doubts. Martha held Clark in her arm and shyly asked Kara.  
“Are you going to take Clark from us?”  
Kara looked at both adults and noticed they were ready to cry, she hurried to say no, she thought about it a lot since she lost Kal-el, if a family was raising him, she wouldn’t even think about breaking a family and a teenager herself wouldn’t be able to take care of a baby or a toddler.  
“NO! I wanted you to look after him, but I would like to have the chance to help you, I was sent here to protect him and teach him about Krypton, I want to fulfil my destiny”  
Clark’s parents sighted with relief and without hesitation they offered Kara the chance to live there. The blonde accepted but in her mind she knew she wouldn’t stay long. Then it came the idea, she needed Kal-el’s pod since hers was taken by Henshaw and Jeremiah.  
Jonathan Kent guided her to his barn, there it was the pod hidden. The Kents weren’t able to make the ship worked, they only could take it in the track back to the farm and hide it.  
It took only a second for Kara to turn the ship on by pressing the symbols in Kryptonesh, the pod shot opened and Kara reached for a tiny piece of metal with a crest embedded on it, it was the El house crest and Kara hadn’t seen it in a long time.  
The Kents were more than kind with the blonde and also approved her to leave and to do a little research about the information found in Clark’s pod. After a week living with them, Kara started a new trip to find herself and her culture and maybe a way to control her powers, the hope she maintained to see Lena again was transformed in her own ability to control her powers.  
At the same time Kara took off, Lena was boarding her plane to Ireland, there she would be attending for the next 3 years on a boarding school for rich people, but also for outcastes. On that plane started a slow process in Lena’s heart, the freezing out process of not trusting anyone for any reason, there she swore never talk to Lillian again, never hug Lionel again and to forever avoid falling in love with nobody ever again. She thought about Lex and her unborn brother or sister that she was leaving to Lillian’s mercy, but her heart was broken and the love she had was leaking from the cracks, her only goals in mind were to succeed by herself and try to find her biological mother.


	8. Good and bad surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a plan and the years go by.  
> Lena returns to Midvale  
> Lillian is a bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I'm working on my thesis and I don't have much time, but I'll keep writing don't you worry!  
> Suggestions are welcome!!!

Chapter 8  
It took her a few days to find a place to settle, it had to be an isolated place without humans around, so South Pole and North Pole seemed good ideas, then she noticed that some humans lived in the South Pole on scientific bases, so North was the answer and it was closer to home. In the middle of nowhere Kara dropped a Kryptonian crystal into the polar ice cap and flew away. A strong earthquake opened the ice and a glass structure reached the sky from the depth of Earth.

Two years later.  
Lena was flying back to the Luthor’s mansion, her father had died the day before from a heart attack. No a single tear was cried by her for the man. The service was short and intimate, only the Luthor clan and some business partners of Lionel. Lena had become a tall beautiful serious woman, she was 17 however the stiffness of her face made her look over 24. After the cemetery reunion, she was driven to the mansion and allowed herself only one heartbeat because of the small possibility of seeing Kara again. Nevertheless, she put up on her that infamous poker face once again and put her hand on Lex’ shoulder.  
“Hello there, I’m your sister, do you remember me?”  
5 years old Lex smiled big and bright because he did remember her sister, both hugged tight and Lex asked her so many things so fast that Lena giggled not having time to answer him.  
Next day a huddle of lawyers went to the Luthor’s house to talk about Lionel´s will. Honestly, Lena didn’t want a thing coming from any of them, but anyway she got surprised when she found out that an entire company was hers (Luthor-corp) now. Technological development and investments, the kind of things that Lena liked –the old man knew her after all- she thought. The rest of the money was inherited by Lillian and Lex, but a clause explained that Lillian could only touch the money and properties by the time Lex were 18 and only if he gave the permission. Lena laughed coldly thinking about her father’s last joke against Lillian.  
Kara was flying around enjoying the warm breeze on her face and the lovely sunset at her right. Then, she heard it, the slow rhythm of a well treasured heartbeat that sometime had brought her so much peace. WAIT! That meant that Lena was again in town, her (once) black haired beautiful friend had returned to Midvale. Every cell in her body pulled her to locate where that tender heartbeat was, yet she revoked that night when she broke Lena’s heart and how she swore protecting her from her own powers which meant not seeing Lena…So, no Lena, not ever again. Kara decided to go and see Kal-El or Clark, it had been a while since the last time she saw him. On her way there, she could recognize the neighborhood where the Danvers lived and decided to go down a bit to try to see her family, all of the sudden a thin tall brunette was looking to the stars thinking about her lost sister and they made eye contact.  
“KARA!!! Please come down, let’s talk!!!” Alex hurried to shout at the top of her lungs, there was no scape for Kara and she would do almost anything for Alex so she obeyed and landed near her sister, unable to meet her gaze, Kara was ashamed for leaving without a word and every day she felt guilty specially when her superhearing caught the phone calls Alex did each week to Eliza asking for any news about Kara.  
Eliza had heard Alex yelling outside and came out running through the door with her heart skipping several beats. Until she saw Kara being hugged tight by Alex and then she rushed to both her daughters and hugged them even tighter…sobbing and saying over and over again “My little girl is here”  
“I can see that this is a touching moment but someone can explain me how’s that the blondie girl came down from the sky like it was the most normal thing in the FREAKING world!!!” Maggie definitely tried not to raise her voice, but honestly all was too much.  
Alex jumped out of her skin when heard that well-known voice, it was her girlfriend who was helping her with the suitcases for their long planned vacations on Midvale, and everything happened so damm fast that Alex forgot about Maggie for a minute or two. After letting Kara go, Alex held her girlfriend’ shoulders saying “Let’s go inside, this is going to take a while”   
Lena swore never speak to Lillian again but something was out of place. At the moment she arrived in the mansion she was expecting to see a 2 years old toddler playing around, but only Lex and Lillian seemed to live there…it took Lena 3 days built up the courage to ask her ‘mother’ about it and the answer wasn’t anything what she might have expected. “I gave him for adoption, Lex is the only son I need” Lillian’s words and actions were harsh even for someone like her, but Lena didn’t show any sign of disgust or anger, she only nodded to the woman she used to call mother and left thinking that Lex was in danger of being poisoned by such horrible woman.


	9. We meet again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is starting as superheroine and Lena keeps fighting for her family name...  
> Sanvers helps everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry about all the time that it took me to add a new chapter. Seriously the thesis is killing me!   
> I'll try to write more often!   
> Suggestions are welcome and of course your comments and Kudos!  
> Kisses

Years went by and Lena took over LuthorCorp but she changed the name of the company and decided to guide it into a new direction, L-Corp would be the link between Aliens and Humans, workers of all species, medical development to improve the medical care for everybody. Lena decided to fight the great battles against famine, scarcity of water resources, diseases. Lena Luthor was the great mind capable to save the world. Lillian would always be her problem, after Lena left the house to live in National City, her mother took little Lex and disappeared without a trace, even though Lena tried, she couldn’t find them and she knew that Lillian would corrupt her young brother. So every bit of energy and money Lena had was used to find her youngest brother. And she succeed with the help of NCPD and one outstanding new Detective named Sawyer, the boy’s name was Lucian and he lived at a foster home in Gotham, after turning 19 Lena was capable to recover her brother, he was a shy sweet 4 years old boy. Now, Lena was 21 and Lucian 6, somewhere Lex was 9 years old.   
It took her a while to convince Lucian that she was his sister and no his mother, it was confusing for the boy but Lena did it. Basically, she was raising this boy but she knew she owed him the truth, so by the time Lucian was 6 he knew about Lionel, Lex and Lillian, even she told him about her very good childhood friend Kara. There wasn’t a day gone by without Lena thinking about Kara.  
“Well done, Kal! You can control the heat vision pretty well!” Kara praised the young Kriptonian.  
“Thank you Kara, now…can we talk about Krypton?”   
“Of course, cus!”  
Kara studied hard and finished high school with the free exams, then she went to National City College to her literature minor and journalism mayor, she decided to stay at that city because of Alex (well that was bullshit, it was because of Lena) and she had started to work at Catco as junior reporter and Maggie and Alex were trying to come up with a plan for Kara to help people with her powers, which were totally under control, and once a week she flew to the Kent’s farm to train little Kal-El. Kara intentionally kept herself busy to avoid thinking about Lena, it had been years (6 to be precise) since the last time she saw her, but the feeling was still there. She listen to Lena’s heartbeat wherever she was. It surprise her a lot to recognize another heartbeat always with her, it was faster so either was a person completely nervous or maybe a child and that thought crushed Kara’s hopes. Lena was a mom? So that meant Lena wasn’t gay as she assumed, maybe the raven-haired woman had found a man and she was married. Kara just tortured herself with that kind of thoughts as a repayment for breaking Lena’s heart so many years ago.   
It was a normal day in National City, Lena was at L-Corp with Lucian and they were about to catch the personal Luthor helicopter to go to Metropolis. Both siblings were talking and waiting for Lena’s assistance; Jess to bring some snacks. At the same time, Kara was leaving Catco to lunch with Alex and Maggie, the older women wanted to surprise Kara with a super suit for her to use while fighting crime and protecting civilians. The suit was simple, nothing of skirts or capes, just a single-piece black and red suit made of Kevlar and the crest of the house of EL on the chest, also the suit came with a mask, Kara glasses weren’t a disguise itself she was Kara with or without them on.   
Lena was holding Lucian’s hand on their way up to the heliport when three drones appeared close to the helicopter, Lena used her body to shield Lucian’s. Of course someone was trying to kill Lena…maybe Lillian or some old investor partner that Lena dismissed due to them bigotry toward Aliens. Kara was trying the suit on when a rise on her ex friend’s heart alarmed her that something was wrong. Without wasting any second she put her mask on and flew away through the window without any word to Maggie or Alex. She reached just in time when one of the drones started shooting against the Luthors, she flew full speed to protect them, for a second that last forever her eyes and Lena’s found the others and she knew she was a goner, she was in love. Once the drone stopped shooting, Kara super speeded to destroy them all. Floating and descending slowly the Kriptonian was received for a grateful hug from Lucian and a soft smile from Lena.  
“Hello Miss Luthor, I hope you are ok! My name is…”  
“I know who you are, this is my brother Lucian, I’m so happy to see you again, after all these years”


	10. For old time' sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Lex, Lucian the siblings starting to unravel their destiny.  
> Kara and Kal hoping to do better.  
> Alex and Maggie are there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to unravel since this chapter and on, maybe 3 chapters before the end.

“Kara…” Lena managed to whisper before the Kriptonian flew away…  
Lucian was overexcited about the flying woman and how she saved them, Lena shared her littlest brother’s joy. 

Kara returned to Alex and Maggie’s apartment, she explained what happened.  
“What!? She discovered the truth already? That was fast…I thought the mask would help to hide you” Alex said really disappointed. “Don’t worry, sis, I bet she’ll stay quite.”  
Kara was burning inside, she wanted to talk to Lena and explained everything, maybe the raven-haired woman still liked her…She wanted to hug Lena, tight to let her know that she was still in love with her. Even after all those years, Kara was always thinking about Lena, in fact her superhearing was the first power she mastered, always focused on Lena’s heart. It didn’t matter where in Earth they were, Kara always took care of Lena listening to her heart. So, yes the blonde heroine was still in love like a teenage girl. And she wanted to hug, kiss, and touch Lena. However, she escaped when Lena recognized her.  
“Lena? You like the woman who saved us?”  
Lena spitted the water that she was drinking.  
“Why do you think that, Lucian?”  
“Well, you haven’t stopped laughing like an idiot…sorry a fool, and you have talked about she saving us for hours…and I was there, so I know what happened”  
“Oh, shut up, Lucian, go to bed…”  
“It’s five in the afternoon…”  
Anyways, the boy left Lena alone, and she gave it a thought about what her brother said, she still felt something for her childhood friend, but also, she was mad at her because she left…Lena swore to be cold as ice and not to love again, however Lucian’s appearance changed her heart for good. Lena shook her head and flew away Kara from her mind, she still needed to find Lex.

Alex and Maggie built their lives around Kara and the fact that she was an Alien. Alex worked for an undercover secret agency called DEO and Maggie was an outstanding detective in the Alien forensic investigation division for the NCPD.  
Kara was incredible grateful about that, but she also felt guilty because Alex and Maggie were stuck with her, somehow Kara felt that she was slowing down them. Sometimes, Kara wished to escape again, but Kal was in the picture this time, she was fulfilling her destiny and keeping Krypton alive through him. Maybe, she needed to talk with her sister and almost sister-in-law, and perhaps…Lena.  
“Alex, baby, stop worrying about Luthor, she won’t say a thing about Kara.”  
“How are you so sure about that?”  
“Because, Kara told us the story, they loved each other, Luthor will honor that”  
“Ok, I’ll try to believe that, Mags, there is no reason to distrust her” 

Somewhere in Europe—  
“Ok, Lex. Tell me what we have to do about the Alien menace?”  
“Well mother, we need to isolate the problem first, and then, get rid of them”  
“Perfect! And why do we have to isolate them first?”  
“Because, we could find some advantage for human kind on those beast’s abilities”  
“Lex, you make me so proud. Lucky for you that Lena left us, she is a traitor to our blood”

USA  
“Lucian, what can you do against this strategy?”  
“g4, Cf6 11. Rg1”  
“Great, buddy, you were born to play chest”  
“Thank sis, but I don’t like the idea of sacrifice, it doesn’t matter the winning”  
“I got you, but sometime in live we have to sacrifice something for the greater good”  
“Like you did when you came back for me?”  
“I’d do it every single time, because I love you and I haven’t sacrifice nothing”  
Lena knew if the time came, she would do anything to protect her little brother and it wouldn’t feel like a sacrifice. Lena knew she would do that for Lex as well. That was another moment when she felt she needed Kara again in her life.

Kara flew to Smallville to another lesson for Kal, he was doing amazing. His Kriptonese was getting better by the day, some of his powers hadn’t manifested yet, but he was only 9. Kara knew that he would become a powerful beacon of hope to human race, and other Aliens as well. Because of her work at the DEO she knew of the arrival of tons of Aliens in Earth. Kara dreamt about a world that could be shared by all live form. And her family crest represented that; Hope and collaborative work. Kara was about to become National City’s Heroine and she wanted to Kal did the same someday.  
“Kal, you and I can be heroes here in Earth and protect people, would you like that?”  
“Of course, I’ll be the best I can”  
Kara smiled at him with teary eyes and got closer to hug the boy, but a faraway voice distracted, it was Lena’s voice talking to her.  
“Maybe I’m wrong, but Kara, if you are listening to me, please…I need you” said the whisper only Kara heard.  
“Kal, I have to go, someone needs me, be good and see you next week ok?”  
The boy nodded and Kara flew away full speed to National City. So many questions rose on her head... ‘How did Lena know about superhearing?’ ‘Why she never used that knowledge before?’ and ‘What did she need her for right now?’  
Kara landed gently on Lena’s office’s balcony, still wearing her super suit and mask, she could see Lena sat in the office’s couch playing chest with the little boy, her brother.  
“Miss Luthor, I came as soon as I could”  
“Hello there, I need you to ask you a favor, for all time’ sake”


	11. He is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena want Kara's help.  
> Lex appears, also Lillian  
> Maggie is a detective to the core.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's being a while but I've been really busy with my internship and thesis...  
> It's a shorter chapter than usual but we are moving foward! =)  
> So, please enjoy and if you have any suggestions please share with me

Chapter 11 "He is back!"

“Hello there, I need you to ask you a favor, for all time’ sake”

“Oh, right, name it and I’ll help you if I can”  
“I need to find my brother Lex, I guess you remember him”  
“Of course, it might take a while but I’ll try.”  
“Thank you. Would you like to stay and talk about…life?”  
“Maybe tomorrow, there is a meteor shower tonight and I promised someone to see it with him” Lena’ smile fell, of course Kara found someone for her, maybe she had a family and everything.  
“It’s ok, obviously a superheroine is busy…when you have the time, we can talk” saying that Lena got closer to Kara and hugged her “You have to know that I’ve missed you so much”  
Speechless and shocked Kara flew away, still feeling Lena’s warmth in her body. Finally, Kara arrived to the DEO and told Alex about Lena’s petition of finding Lex. Alex knew everything about how Kara felt about Lena, but she chose to ignore it and decided that wasn’t a bad idea to help the brunette, so the DEO backed up Kara to find Lex, obviously they didn’t know which awful results that might have.  
Kara didn’t have the bravery to go and talk to Lena, so she just did what she knew best, to avoid the problems.  
It took less than a week to find Lex and his mother Lillian, there weren’t real reasons to bring them back from Europe to USA but when Kara approach to the boy, he started to cry and say things about he being beaten by Lillian and that she was a bad woman and Kara couldn’t take it, she hugged the little boy and flew him directly to Lena’s house. Lillian was handed to Maggie to face the justice.  
Lena was overwhelmed having Lex back in her life, she introduced the brothers who didn’t know each other and hoped for the best.  
“How can I ever repay you?”  
“Lena, don’t worry. I’m happy to help you and I think we can talk now, I mean, soon? Whenever you want…if you want?” the brunet smile.  
“Of course I want, tomorrow…would you like to grab lunch?” Kara smiled shyly and nodded.  
Maggie told Alex and Kara that Lillian wouldn’t be charge for something that couldn’t be probe and that allegedly happened in another continent. So Lillian was walking free for National City and Kara decided to tell Lena at their lunch date (no, Alex! Not a date like that, a friend’s date)  
And the day arrived, Kara was so nervous while she waited for Lena downstairs of Lena’s building, the brunette thought it was a good idea to leave the boys with a nanny but Lex was afraid to be alone and finally Lena asked Kara if she could bring them, of course the bubbly blonde said yes. Lex seemed to like Kara and immediately when he saw her, he hugged her tight. Lucian was happy to see her too but he looked a little odd with Lex’s presence. The women decided to walk to the restaurant Lucian held Lena’s hand and Lex Kara’s who couldn’t stop thinking about she and Lena being a family. 

At the other side of town, Alex and Maggie were relaxed in the couch, but something was in Maggie’s mind that was bothering her.  
“I can hear you thinking, babe, what’s going on?”  
“Alex, something is off, something about the Luthor boy and Lillian”  
“What do you mean?” Alex changed her position in the couch to pay full attention to Maggie  
“The boy said Lillian abused him, but we couldn’t see any sign of it and honestly, he didn’t seem traumatized”  
“Well, I don’t want you to be the one who ignored an abuse child, so maybe we can investigate a little bit more”  
“Thanks, Alex, I will need your help. Probably I’m wrong but my instincts are bothering me”  
“Maybe you are right, we can’t risk Lena and her other brother. So yeah, I’ll help you”


	12. Oh no...he is back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go right, other can go terrible wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long to upload a chapter...My computer went dead a few weeks ago and yesterday I finished my intership so...now I'm a free woman! XD   
> Comments, suggestions and Kudos are welcome

“I’m so happy to see you again, maybe we can be friends again too?”  
“I would love to, Lena.”  
“Maybe this time you won’t escape from us…me….our friendship?”

Kara choked with the food in her mouth making Lucian and Lex to laugh. Kara’s rather shy personality forbade her to speak about certain affairs in front of the kids, maybe she could arrange another date…dinner! With Lena but only Lena. 

“I won’t tell you the details yet, but I had to leave and honestly, I haven’t regretted the decision”  
Lena’s face fell, so yes, she was the only one developing feelings at that time…they kept eating and talking but Kara could see and sense that something was off with the brunette and Lucian felt it too. Lunch turned out to be terrible uncomfortable Lucian’s gaze darted to Kara with hate, Lena’s eyes avoiding the blonde at all time and Lex’s analyzing every movement that Kara did, They finished the food and Lena insisted in paying the check after a small discussion Kara surrendered and the four left the restaurant, this time Lena didn’t allow Lex to hold Kara’s hand and the CEO walked next to her two brothers. Kara’s dream about a family seemed to vanish and she didn’t know why. When they arrived to Lena’s building, the kids went inside running leaving the two women alone to talk. 

“I don’t know what I did or said, but I’m sorry…did I hurt you?”  
“Kara, that’s the only thing you have ever done, hurt me…thank you for rescuing Lex and stuff but I don’t want to see you ever again”

Kara’s heart stopped for an eternity and even she squeezed her eyes tight it was inevitable to hold the tears…

“Ok…I respect that…(sniff) I thought that I could see you again and…and… explain you why I left and maybe introduce Clark with the boys…(sniff)”

God! Lena couldn’t stand seeing Kara cry and also she wanted to know who this Clark was…was Kara married or something? The blonde was about to walk away when Lena stopped her and invited to go inside the apartment.

“I’ll listen your explanation, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not hurt, understood?”

A watery smile spread across Kara’s face while her hands tried to dry her tears and then she followed Lena to the apartment.  
Once inside, Lena sent the kids to play videogames or take a nap, but “I need time alone with Aunt Kara, ok?” Lucian obeyed immediately, but Lex insisted a little too much to be in the same room with the women. It took a lot of persuasion to send him to his room.

“So…are you married with this Clark?” All the jealousy in her heart was spilled on that question  
“What!? No!!! Ewwww! He is my cousin!” Honest to Rao, Kara gagged to the idea of being married with her little cousin  
“OH! Sorry…I thought your cousin’s name was Kal-El” Lena blushed   
“Yeah, he was adopted for this nice family at Smallville and gave him that human name…”

They talked for hours, slowly both filled the gaps about what the other missed in each other’s life. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Alex and Maggie’s apartment the investigation of Lillian Luthor continued and even though it was hard, they found information about suspicious activity that involved Aliens, torture and a group of followers…

“Alex, this can’t be good, that Lex boy was raised with all that shit in his head”   
“And now, he is with Kara…is Lena a follower too?”   
“I don’t think so, It’s this little boy Lex who worries me the most, you should call your sister”

They didn’t have the time, the apartment door was opened suddenly and four masked people entered the room plus two other that went inside through the windows. Maggie grabbed her gun fast enough to shoot one man in the head and one woman in the leg, while Alex kicked one of the intruders in the face who fell hard but the rest was faster and drop and anesthetic gas granade, easy for them because they were being protected by their masks. However, Maggie and Alex fell unconscious. In matter of minutes, the apartment was completely empty except for a blood spot in the carpet.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, you wanted to kiss me, but your heat vision went out of control and you run?” 

Kara was playing with her thumbs unable to look Lena to the face and nodded lightly, the blonde wanted to talk again but she heard and spike on Alex’s rate heart also two shots…before Lena was able to say anything Kara run to the window, the blonde turned and looked at the brunette “My sister needs me, I’m not escaping, not again, just wait for me” and with that she flew away. Lena held her hands on her chest to avoid her heart exploded and smile wholeheartedly, but a cold weight on her back made her shiver, she looked at the door and saw Lex looking directly to her.

“So, mother was right! You are a traitor to the family…” Lex said full with hate and disdain.

Lena was about to respond when she saw it…Lex’s hands covered with blood…

“LUCIAN!!!” Lena run and try to pass Lex to get to her youngest brother, but a shock tensed all her muscles and she passed out because of the stun gun on Lex’s hand.  
Mid fly to her sister apartment, going full speed Kara heard Lena’ scream but she didn’t stop and when she arrived to her sister’s building scanned all the area. Nothing there and flew immediately back to Lena’s, praying to Rao not being as useless as she felt…but she was and tears run down her face when she only heard one heart beat…it was Lena’s or Lucian’s? She was too nervous to tell the difference…


	13. The loss we must face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces an enemy that she never saw coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lost some chapters already written but, I had new ideas so this is for you and your patience...  
> Now, this is getting a little bit darker so I'm changing the rating  
> Fair warning for minor torture.

Kara was too nervous to know who’s that heartbeat was…and walked to it slowly fearing the worst…one heartbeat meant that two people were dead, it was Lucian? Lex? LENA? Kara felt the guilt inside hoping to find Lena in the apartment even if that meant having two dead children, she was ashamed and disgusted by her thoughts.  
So when she found Lucian unconscious in his bedroom she didn’t know what to feel, so she blocked everything and held the little boy in her arms and flew as fast as she could to get him to the hospital.

“OMG Supergirl what happened!?” a nurse asked  
“I found him like this, please help him”  
“Don’t worry we’ll do our best, anything else do you need?”  
“I…just…everything is blurry…”  
“Supergirl, sweetie…you are crying”

I was true, Kara’s tears running down her cheeks and that pain in her chest…she needed to do something ASAP. So she took off and went directly to her sister’s apartment to try and find something.  
It was a crime scene, clearly she knew better than to touch things, but some papers caught her attention. Immediately, she noticed the name of Lena’s younger brother and some of the places he had been with his mother, turned out that Maggie dug enough to find a pattern and that was Lex being in every place where anti-alien groups existed. And suddenly, she couldn’t breathe, Lucas was hurt and Lex was the responsible and LENA!? Where was she? Was she alive or…  
Not once before Kara had suffered a panic attack but she could barely keep focus, everything went dark and her breathing was shallow and fast, she felt sick but a scream far away distracted her from her pain. It was Kal-el; “KARA!!!” she flew faster than ever, holding her breath for the 10 second it took her to arrive and found Jonathan and Martha Kent tied up on their kitchen floor…

“Don’t come any closer!” Jonathan said “they took Clark with some green rocks that made him weak, they put some on our pockets”

That explained the wave of nausea she felt all of the sudden, she obeyed and tossed a knife near the Kents, she looked at them for a while her mind numb because everything that had happened in the last hour and a half, Martha pulled her back to reality.  
“Kara, sweetie, bring our boy back, they took him and…” the old woman said crying  
“I will, how many people came?”  
“A woman in her 40s, two thugs with guns, a little boy and a young lady like you age” Jonathan answered, Kara’s heart sped up with hope  
“Hurry sweetie, the girl was tied up and bleeding, she tried to help us but they shot her in the leg” That was the last Martha could say before a gust of wind pushed her as Kara took off in pursuit of her cousin and love of her life…she didn’t even register the thought.

“Well, well, my daughter trying to help the filthy aliens…good thing that Lex was raised by me…not like the excuse of human being you made of that other boy”  
“you mean your other son?” Lena could barely keep in check her emotions because of the pain in her leg, a gunshot hurt like a bitch.  
“Yeah that, your father never knew that that boy wasn’t his…when he died I got rid of him as fast as I could”  
“So, Lionel was right, you are a fucking bitch” Lena said enjoying the insult towards that awful woman that sometime ago she called mother.  
“Be careful Lena, I don’t need you that much, don’t make me kill you”

Before Lena could answer the truck stopped dead making collapse all people there. Faster than a speeding bullet a door was opened and a thug was subtracted from the truck the only sound heard was a yelp and then nothing, the other door the same thing the thug disappear and Clark, Lillian, Lex and Lena were the only left inside, this time no door was opened but the roof of the truck cracked open and was launched far away and the almighty angry Kriptonian scanned the back of the truck looking for Lena.

“OH! The alien came for the animal, isn’t?”  
“Leave them and I spare you and your boy’s lives” Kara retorted angrily  
“Bad alien” said Lillian as Lex pulled out a piece of that green rock and Kara fell to her knees. “You don’t know, did you? What this rock is?” Lillian asked greatly amused.  
“Can I tell her mother?” Lex asked  
“Better yet, you can show her, my boy”

Lex stood up and got closer to Clark who was slowly waking up, the Luthor boy put the rock on Kal’s forehead and the little boy cried to the top of his lungs, for Kara was like a physical pain as well hearing her little cousin yelling. The torture continued for 5 minutes, for Lena, Kara and Clark felt like a lifetime.  
“Lex, baby, stop now, we need to take this aliens to the lab and begin the second part of our plan…” Lillian said kicking Kara in the guts  
“What about Lena, mother?”  
“Well, she has already fulfilled her purpose as bait, so…I’ll kill her. Lex baby, go outside, I don’t want you to look this” Lillian put a gun against Lena’s head and Kara just watched in horror. 

“NO!!!” someone screamed


	14. Reactions that scare us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara advance in their "relationship"   
> Lillian is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, my thesis is a week away to be finished! thank God!!!  
> fair warning for strong language...the rating keeps changing...

Lex was the one who stopped Lillian.

“Mama, please, don’t do it…she _IS_ my sister after all” the boy said.   
“Lex, don’t embarrass me, you have to be strong and Lena is not useful anymore” Lillian said soft but firmly.  
“Yes, mother”

  
So again, Lillian was ready to kill Lena when a thought hit her. “LEX? Where did you put the kryptonite?” blinking terrified, the boy realized that he had put the kryptonite away, like Lillian always told him ‘ _you must hide it all the time’_ it was a second later when the older Luthor felt an iron grip to her wrist making her drop the gun. Lena dared to open her eyes to see that Clark had grabbed Lillian’s hand and his eyes weren’t the sweet eyes a child should have but there were filled with anger and hate.

“Kal-el! Don’t do something reckless, you disarmed her, now leave her” Kara said pretty aware of her cousin demeanor…

But the young Kryptonian didn’t listen to her. A small cracked and a loud scream from Lillian was the giveaway of a broken wrist.

“Kal! Stop it! We are the good guys here” Kara kept trying to enter reason to her cousin while Lena got closer and closer to Lex and tried to hug him, but the boy wasn’t familiarized with human contact.

All of the sudden, Clark's eyes started to glow bright red pointing to Lillian and that was the moment when Kara had to intervene, at high speed she tackled Clark and flew with him far away, always listening to Lena’s heartbeat. The boy broke free from Kara’s arms and they started to discuss whether Lillian deserved be forgotten. It took a while but finally the boy understood and asked to be brought to his parents’ house.

After Clark was safe with the Kents, Kara flew directly to where Lena was. Lex was sleeping in her arms and Lillian was unconscious with her wrist immobilized probably done by Lena, sweet caring Lena.

“I’ll take you and Lex to the hospital where Lucian is, and then I’ll be back for Lillian and take her to prison”   
“Kara, you saved me, and my brother…both of them, please take this woman far away from us.” Lena said, eyes filled with tears  
“Will do, Lena, I’ll be with you soon, ok?” Kara got closer to Lena to fly her to the hospital, but Lena had other idea.   
“Kara…Can I kiss you?”

Suddenly, all air left Kara’s lungs with the thought of Lena’s lips on hers and her cheeks went red. Unable to say a word, Kara just nodded, Rao knew she wanted to kiss Lena, since forever.

Gently, Lena put on the floor a sleeping Lex just to grab Kara’s hands and kiss her. They were so close that Lena could feel Kara’s hot breath on her nose. _Just a little more,_ Lena thought…

“OH for fuck’ sake, you couldn’t just be a fucking lesbian, you had to fall for an Alien? Really, Lena!?” Lillian interrupted them. 

"Maybe we should leave her here, no one will find her..." Lena said with her arms around Kara's neck, who looked at her sternly  
“I was kidding, please take me to Lucian, we can finish this kiss thing later”

With that, Lena grabbed Lex in her arms again and waited for Kara to lift her and fly her to the hospital. Even with her brother in her arms Lena could snuggle closer to Kara and drowned on her smell and warmth.

A few minutes later, Lena and Lex were being examined and ready to see Lucian.

Then Supergirl flew and recovered Lillian and left her at the D.E.O- She still needed to find Alex and Maggie. They had been kidnapped and Lillian refused to say a thing, Lex was her only hope. Kara felt overwhelmed by her emotions and the events of the day. _First my sister, then I’ll get the girl._

 

 


	15. How far can you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Lena, No Kara.   
> Vasquez and J'onn, how far they can go to bring Alex and MAggie back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Torture to a child ahead...please read it through...I'm not that evil-  
> I'll hand my Thesis in two days...luckily I'll have more time to finish this story
> 
> Comments are welcome, and suggestions as well-  
> Remember English is not my mother tongue all the mistakes are mine and mine only! XD  
> Kisses!

After a day, Lena and Lex were released from the hospital, and honestly the oldest sister didn’t know what to do with her brother. Kara suggested to have him at the DEO in the meantime, while Lucian was released as well, his injuries had been worst all because of Lex so Kara had a point, better to split the brothers. Such as Lena’s heart, she was torn apart not to be able to be with her brothers in the same room.

So Lex was sent to the DEO trying to retrieve from him some information about Alex and Maggie’s whereabouts. Lillian wasn't helping and Kara didn’t want to use the boy as bargain chip. Some DEO agents interviewed the boy. After the second day, everyone believed that Lillian had to be menaced about losing her star child.

J’onn J’onnz, who was DEO director, couldn’t use his mental reading powers on the Luthors, not because he didn’t want to, but Lex and Lillian had strong minds. That was the reason why J’onn gave authorization to Vasquez, the most badass agent after Alex and Alex’s best friend, to use Lex as hostage to convince Lillian to help. No one at the DEO told the idea to Kara, they knew Supergirl wouldn’t allow it.

“Hello, Mrs. Luthor!” Vasquez said maliciously.   
“Well, hello to you too, agent lesbian” Lillian spitted   
“Great, so you know my true name! Hahaha”   
“What do you need?”   
“Glad you asked, Lillian…you see, I need the location of agent Danvers and I need it now!”   
“Well, no can do. Sorry agent Dyke”   
“Oh no, you are wrong there. We can reach an agreement here” Looking to the door Agent Vasquez yelled “Bring him!!!”

Totally unaware of the situation, Lex went inside the room and stood next to Vasquez, who put her hand on the boy’ shoulder.

“Listen, mama Luthor, if you won’t help us, I’ll have to hurt your little boy”  
“Yeah, right! I hardly believe the good natured DEO would hurt a kid”

Just as Lillian stopped talking, Vasquez squeezed Lex’ shoulder tighter and tighter and the pain was visible in the boy’s expression. Lillian still wasn’t sure how far the DEO could go to save one of their own, but she was willing to know.

Vasquez didn’t stop until Lex was writhing under her hand and yelling to his mother for help, but Lillian didn’t move. Vasquez did. She faced the little boy and started to slap him repeatedly.

“So? Are you going to help us?” Vasquez said   
“NO! Leave the kid, now!” Lillian tried to reach the boy but she was behind bars  
“I’ll leave him alone, only if you help us to find agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer” Vasquez said without stopping the slaps.

Lillian said nothing and suddenly, Vasquez pulled out a knife and pointed to the boy. At this point, Lillian eyes were wide open in disbelief and Lex was crying, fearing his death. Slowly, Vasquez sat the boy in a chair and walk around him.   


“You know, it is important to find the right angle to make him suffer without killing him…yet”   
“MOTHER!!! SAVE ME! I’M SCARED!!!”  
“Awww, poor boy” said Vasquez faking a pout “sorry kiddo, you will die because mommy couldn’t talk” at that the tip of the knife opened a slash in Lex’s right cheek from down the eye to the corner of the mouth.

“Don’t move baby boy, it’s going to stay crooked if you do so” Vasquez said almost sweetly.   
“STOP!!!! I’ll tell you! Please, leave my boy!!! He doesn’t know!” Lillian yelled while was falling to her knees.

Hot tears were running down Lillian’s cheeks while she said everything about an abandon warehouse where Alex and Maggie were held hostages. Once she was done, she demanded to see her boy who had been dragging outside the room. Vasquez looked at Lillian and laughed. “Took you long enough to save your boy”

Lex, covered in blood and still crying entered the room walking directly to Lillian

“Why you didn’t save me before?” he said  
“I never thought they would hurt you, sorry baby!”  
“Don’t be, you are right, they wouldn’t hurt a kid. So…did you like my acting?” Lex said laughing

Then, Lex changed his form, he was no other that J’onn J’onnz who had shape shifted in the Luthor boy.

“Well Mrs Luthor, thank you so much for your cooperation. I’ll allow you to see your real son once we find our people” slowly J’onn walked towards the door while Lillian red of anger was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“OH!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD MARCIAN! I’LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS WHEN I’M OUT OF HERE”  


	16. do you still...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that were necessary to happen in order to continue this story.  
> Maggie has a say, but it's not a good one.  
> Is Kara that naive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in less than a week? WHAT!?  
> Yeah, it is true, thing is that I finished my thesis!!!! So from now on I'll have the time to upload at least one chapter per week. So! enjoy  
> Comments are welcome and kudos are love  
> BESOS

Kara got really angry with Vasquez and J’onn, how could they do something so horrible, even though Lillian was a bad person, no one deserves something like that. Kara asked them to keep it a secret from Lena, she didn’t want her friend to think the DEO contemplated those actions.

Anyways, Kara was excited to have information to rescue her sister. But they had to plan carefully the rescue mission. Lillian’s goon were able to kill so they needed to be prepare.

It took them two days of planning and 6 hours in the field to complete the rescue. Maggie was relatively fine, a few bruises and some dehydration, but Alex…she was in really bad shape. Noticeably beaten for days, Kara’s heart broke at the view of her sister. Alex had to be taken immediately to the med bay.

Maggie had been separated from Alex since they were taken, so she was in shock after seen her girlfriend so beaten. Kara wanted to say something but Maggie wasn’t having any of that.

“Leave us alone Kara. This is our fault, because you wanted to be a superhero and I said yes to that. Look what have we done, now…? Leave, just like you did all those years ago, I preferred having Alex heartbroken that beaten half to death. She has me now, she doesn’t need you…” It took nearly two days for Alex to wake up. She smiled warmly to Maggie and asked for Kara first and then she asked for a kiss from her girlfriend, but Maggie refused to, feeling like she had lost the preference of her girlfriend...maybe she never had it. The shorter brunette explained that she needed time, that she only stayed to make sure Alex was fine, but now, she needed time to think. Alex smiled sadly this time and accepted Maggie’s question for time. Maggie left.

Alex fell apart in Kara’s arms for a while, the blonde only caressing her sister’s hair, not talking for a while. Until…

“This is all on me, I let you down. I put you in danger, Lena in danger. Maggie is right. It’s all my fault.” Kara said crying   
“No, sis. This is Lillian’s fault, hers and those lunatics’. People full of hatred will always find a way to show hate. It has happened before and it will happen again, but now, normal people, the weak, the poor, the lonely, the beaten…now they have you to protect them, so don’t you dare to say this is your fault. You save me sis, not from the warehouse only, but the day you showed up with Uncle Chad at our door all those years ago. That day I started to believe that unconditional love existed. Mom and dad were proud of me, but only when I had good grades. You? You love since I gave those cookies with milk, remember?”

Kara gave her a watery smile, of course she remembered. Alex had been the first person in her life to show her love just because, that day, when she arrived to the Danvers, Kara felt safe for the first time in that crazy planet and it was thanks to Alex.

“Now, stop crying Alex, you need to get better and we will bring CADMUS down!” said Kara rising her fist as a woman with a mission  
“Yeah, and we will start by bringing Lena Luthor for interrogation!” Alex roared  
“Wait…why her?”   
“Well, it is impossible for her to not now about her mother and brother’s plan…right?”

Kara looked at her sister and tried to explain that Lena was a good woman, but was in fact true? She hadn’t seen Lena in ages and suddenly she is back and Alex was attacked and the DEO had more movement than ever, Cadmus rised… Kara was lost in thoughts and Alex noticed.

“Are you still in love with her…don’t you?” it wasn’t exactly a question…


	17. Finally, your kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara steps forward in her relationship with Lena.  
> Shocking surprises and of course, the kiss!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait, I lost the password for my account...it took me forever to relog
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy...  
> I'm not sure if smut could be a thing here...let me know if you want it.

Kara was flying over the city. She had stopped two robberies while she tried to think about Lena and the implications of her family name. “Is Lena really implicated with her family? Do they use her as bait to lure me? Is she evil?” Kara’s mind was in overdrive, Alex was right. She has never stopped loving Lena, those eyes hunted her dreams for years. Their almost kiss at the age of 15, and the almost kiss a few days ago was hunting her as well. Was she mistaken about her feelings for the brunette?

Suddenly, Kara heard someone calling her name, not supergirl’s name but Kara’s and only few knew that she was able to hear them. Putting some effort she could recognize Lena’s voice. There wasn’t urgency in her words so Kara flew slowly to the source of the voice. Lena’s penthouse was on the view, then the blonde realized that Lena wasn’t calling her, she was talking about Kara.

“So, Lucian we were saved by supergirl, not Kara. I guess you are just confused.”  
“Lena, please. I know I’m just a boy but truth be told, a pair of glasses couldn’t fool me” the boy reply  
“ok, ok, but don’t say to anyone, ok? I don’t want to risk her identity and your life because of the secret, is that clear?”  
“ok, don’t worry, I like her so I’ll protect the secret of your girlfriend”  
“LUCIAN! She is not…I mean…not yet? Urggg. I don’t know what to do…I like her but I don’t think she is that into me---“ Lena said all red in the face  
“And you are asking that to your baby brother?” Lucian said laughing  
“Ohhh shut up you”

Both siblings hugged each other while laughing. Kara didn’t want to spy on them, but the view and the information she caught were more than enough to decide that Lena wasn’t a bad person. Either way, the blonde flew to the building and knocked the living window from the balcony. She really wanted to kiss Lena.

When Lena heard the knocking of course she knew that Kara was there, and her heart almost jumped out of her body. She had been attracted to the blonde since forever. In fact, Kara was her first crush and her first heartbreak. She swore not to love again, and honestly she hadn’t done it until she gained Lucian’s custody. The boy helped her to melt her frozen heart and he became her confident. She told him about Kara since the beginning. It was him who convinced her to call the blonde after she save them on that helicopter. She and Kara had almost kissed twice in their lifetime and both times she felt that her heart wouldn’t resist the love inside of it. Both time they hadn’t kissed. Now, Kara was there, be damn herself if the left without one of her kisses. So she hurried up to open the balcony window.

“Supergirl, come in, come in. What can I do for you this lovely evening?”   
“Lena, I’ve been thinking…you…I mean…” Kara tent to stutter when she was nervous but that was ridiculous, she couldn’t even complete the idea, but luckily Lena felt pity for her and spoke next  
“Kara, did you come for the kiss, didn’t you?” Lena purred walking closely to the super.  


Kara felt her entire body on fire, of course she had come for the kiss, she couldn’t think about anything else. Rao she was madly in love with a woman who had been her best friend so many years ago, who had been a stranger for so long and who had been living in her mind and heart since the day they met. Kara inhaled deeply and talked

“Yes, Lena, I came here to kiss you, to hold you, to love you and Rao knows that I’ll do it. Please, Lena. Let me kiss you and let me correct the mistake of running away from you all those years ago. Give me the chance to make you happy. If you allow me, I’ll never leave you”

Lena was taken aback with such passionate confession. Losing her ability to speak and think properly she just nodded and got even closer to Kara. Convinced that the kiss wasn’t going to be enough, she took it as the first of a beautiful relationship.

“This kiss, Kara, will be the first of many, because I want you and this is me saying that I’ll never let you go either. So, please, kiss me or I’m going to die”

‘It is even possible to feel this much love’ Kara thought a second before her lips met Lena’s. And the kiss, shy at first then passionate, was everything she had dreamt for. Parting her lips gently, Kara could feel Lena’s tongue exploring her mouth, touching her own tongue and a shiver run her body, Lena’s hands were tangled in blonde hair. Kara’s hands on Lena’s back pushing her impossible closer. Neither was sure how long they had been kissing, but one thing Kara was sure ‘It is fudging possible to love that much’

“Kara, would you be my girlfriend?” Lena said still blushed by the make out session.  
“Lena, I…of course I want to be, please be my girlfriend too…”  
“I’m yours, silly, I’ll always be…”

Forehead against forehead, two women smiling to each other, thinking about the endless opportunities to be happy together. They stood there for a while, smiling and stealing little pecks from the other when Kara’s phone rang.

“Oh, it is Alex, do you mind if a take this in private?” Kara asked  
“of course not, I’ll be in the kitchen” Lena left.

“Hi, sis, everything ok?”   
“No, Kara, I’ve been sending you texts like crazy, where are you?”   
“Sorry I got distracted, what do you need?”  
“Go to Lena’s penthouse, we found information about her being an active member of CADMUS, we are going there to arrest her…” Kara dropped her phone.

This can’t be truth…how that woman she swore to protect and love could be an agent from CADMUS.

“Kara, are you ok? You are pale…like a really pale” said Lena entering to the living room  
“Yeah, I’m fine but supergirl is needed somewhere else, it is ok if I called you later?”   
“Yeah, go do your thing, be my hero” Lena laughed and then kissed her.

Kara took off, she was decided to stop the DEO, no one would ever touch Lena, she won’t let them…


	18. She is out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara facing the DEO   
> Lena is helping  
> Lillian is problem again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is burning with ideas! XD  
> Mistakes are mine   
> Enjoy

Kara used her sister heartbeat to identify the direction from where the DEO was coming. There wasn’t necessary many people to arrest Lena, of course they didn’t know that they would face Supergirl in order to reach the Luthor heiress. J’onn, Alex, Vasquez and two new recruits were the only ones invested in that mission. Easy for Supergirl, even J’onn wasn’t a match for her. Something snapped inside Kara, why was she having those thoughts! She didn’t want to fight her sister and friends… She just wanted to protect Lena…why all of the sudden Kara was feeling this anger inside…

“Well, that’s easy, they want you to resign to the love of that woman…they want to take Lena away from you” a voice in the back of Kara’s mind said

Supergirl believed it, that voice was right, Alex always wanted Kara to be the poor little sad Kara to feel better with herself. Now that she was apart from Maggie, Alex wanted to Kara feel miserable as well. J’onn was jealous of her power. Yeah, that was it, everybody wanted to see Supergirl alone and depressed to feel better with themselves.

“Protect Lena, she is the only one who loves you” the voice said louder this time.

Alex was genuinely concerned about Kara, she had sounded off during their conversation, and she didn’t even answer where she was. Alex couldn’t finish her thoughts when the car stopped in its tracks.

“It is Supergirl, maybe she has information about Lena” said J’onn  
“She sounded surprise when I told her about Lena being an Agent of CADMUS” Alex replied  
“Alex, get ready, she is engaging in a fight!” Vasquez screamed just a second before that Supergirl ripped open the car’s door grabbing one of the recruits and pulling out of the car

All the other occupants stood up to fight Supergirl.

“You won’t take Lena from me!!!” Kara roared

All the DEO agents were shocked. What was happening with Supergirl?

J’onn tried to grab the super heroine from behind but rapidly the blonde defended herself and grab the Marcian by the throat. Vasquez launched herself to free J’onn, but one single movement from Kara was enough to break her arm and jaw. The new recruit was about to call for backup but he couldn’t, the blonde hero was in a violent frenzy. Everybody was affected and defeated except for Alex who hadn’t engaged in the fight yet.

“SUPERGIRL! Stop please, what are you doing!?” Alex yelled  
“I’m protecting the woman I love, the person you want to take away from me!”   
“Supergirl, please stop! We want to interrogate her but we won’t take her away, I swear!”  
“LIAR!” Kara growled

The hero was about to attack Alex when a soft voice called her name. Supergirl stopped mid fly to see that was Lena who was calling her. Immediately, Kara flew closer to Lena and tried to kiss her but Lena stopped her.

“Kara, if you kiss me as Supergirl, everybody will know about us” Lena whispered, something along the way calmed Supergirl long enough for J’onn to knock unconscious the blonde.

Alex snapped out of her shocked and used handcuff made of Kryptonite to restrict her own sister. An ambulance came to grab Vasquez and one of the new recruits. While J’onn explained Lena why they needed her to interrogate. Surprisingly, Lena accepted almost immediately to go with them and answer every question. She needed only two things. One, her brother to be brought to the DEO and two, to be close to Kara at all times. Alex wanted to say no, but J’onn spoke first and explained that both things were possible to accomplish.

 

Once in the DEO, Alex was the responsible to lead the questioning. She had seen Lena when she was a kid, but after that, the only one who had contact with the Luthor girl had been Kara.

“Lena, I’m going straight to the point and I want to know why we found information of you being an active member of CADMUS”  
“because Lillian wanted that… answer me something agent, have you found information that assure you Lillian Luthor is a member of CADMUS?” Lena was responded by silence “My thought exactly agent Danvers, she set us up, for some reason she need to enrage Kara and through me was the best cause of action, am I right?”  
“Why you? What is the point of all of this?” Alex asked more and more confused  
“Well, something affected Kara’s judgment and now, you have an almighty Alien in a secure facility, along with the most important member of CADMUS who threatened my life…?”  Lena said deadpanned, like she was bored of the ineptitude of the DEO  
“Fuck! If Kara killed her, she would prove her right, that Kara is a dangerous alien!!!” Alex said while standing up to warn agents about Kara.

Alex made it to Kara’s cell at the exact moment when the blonde broke free.

“Where is Lena!? I need to see her to know that she is fine!” Kara demanded  
“She is fine, Supergirl. She is in the questioning room. She is fine” Alex said  
“And Lillian!? I need to stop her, she wanted to kill Lena, if I don’t stop her, she will kill her” said the blonde while she was x-raying the facility  
“She won’t Kara, she is in jail. What is wrong with you? Why are doing this?”

In that moment, Lena stepped in and run in Kara’s direction, where the blonde received her with opened arms. They stood there for a while. Lena raised her head to face the blonde, she knew that her presence relaxed her new girlfriend.

“Kara, why are you acting like that?” Lena said softly  
“I don’t know…something inside me is burning with anger and I can only focus on you”

Face to face, and still on each other arms, both women were surprise by an alarm that set off.

“Attention, attention, jail break, level 3, jail break, sealing the facility” an automatize voice came out from the speakers.

“Lillian’s level! She is mine” said Kara flying away from Lena and in Lillian’s direction


	19. Slowly finding the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to understand why Kara is acting crazy.  
> Lena making promises.  
> Love is enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know if there is something you would like for me to develop more.  
> Comments are welcome and Kudos are love!  
> Besos  
> Italics are for telepathic conversation! =)

J’onn was able to stop Kara for a moment, while Alex and Lena reached the third level. Lillian was so calmed at everything that Lena knew she was right. Everything was part of Lillian’s plan. But how she managed to enrage the super? If Kara killed a prominent Luthor, the entire world would hate the aliens saying that they would be dangerous for humans. Lena knew that Lillian was wicked smart but this plan was beyond perfect. She needed to do something.

“Kara, love, please stop. You can’t kill a human being. Please, listen to my voice” Lena begged  
“Lena, I can’t, she needs to be stopped. I won’t lose you”  
“You won’t, I’m here with you, please come to me, don’t kill Lillian” Lena opened her arms to Kara, who run directly to

Lena hugged tightly the woman she loved. But Kara stiffed on her embrace. And her eyes sparkled with hate, then she set loose from Lena’s arms and faced Lillian huffing with anger.

Alex got closer to Lena and said something to her ear. J’onn looked at them until Alex signaled him to read their mind

_“J’onn, it seems that Lena has something that affects Kara, she relaxed first with her but later she acts more violently”_   
_“Ok, but how can we know what is this thing, and why affects Kara that bad and where in Lena is?” J’onn asked_   
_“Clark! He has x-ray vision, maybe I have something inside me” Lena communicated to the others_   
_“Ok, this is the plan, Lena, you would distract Kara, J’onn you fight with her while I use Kryptonite to stop her for longer”_

All nodded in agreement, and executed the plan. Lillian was trying to provoke Kara’s violent reaction, but Lena intervened just in time hugging Kara from behind. In the second that the blonde Super relaxed, J’onn replaced Lena crushing hug and all to stop Kara, until Alex pulled out her kryptonite handcuff weakening Kara. Against of what everyone thought, Lillian laughed.

“Why do you want to hurt her?” Lena asked  
“You are a pariah, nobody wants you, just like the aliens! You must feel related to that one” Lillian said pointing to Kara  
“Yeah, you are a xenophobic, shocking, Kara only want to protect humans”  
“Since always you have been naïve, thing is, the Earth belongs to humans”

The conversation didn’t last, a DEO agent took Lillian under custody. In the meantime, Kara was dragged to a cell, while J’onn flew to bring Clark to the DEO.

After a while the young Kryptonian was ready to help, even though Martha and Jonathan weren’t happy to leave the boy who had suffered a kidnaping situation.

Once the boy was ready to help, he scanned Lena and realized that the raven woman had a foreign material in her leg where she was shot. He could communicate the idea just in time. That was the last conscious thought of Clark. The boy entered a state of anger and rage, just because he was close to Lena.

J’onn realized the change in the boy’s demeanor, Clark was looking Lena with hate and it seemed he was ready to attack the Luthor.

“Alex, take Clark to the conference room and wait there with him. I’m coming soon” J’onn said, without even have used her telepathic powers Alex could see that something was off with the Martian. So the older Danvers obeyed.

AT first the boy tried to follow after Alex, but then he stopped and in a second he was flying directly to Lena, grabbing her neck ready to kill her. Just a second later, J’onn fight the boy. He was able to save Lena and restrain Clark, luckily for them the Kriptonian wasn’t as strong as Kara.

“What the hell is happening, J’onn?” Alex said letting out a sigh  
“Whatever is inside Lena’s leg, you must remove it ASAP, clearly is affecting only Kriptonians” J’onn said while guiding Lena to the medical bay. There was Lucian waiting for his sister, he run immediately to her arms, afraid and full of tears.

“Shhh sweet boy, everything is ok now.” Lena cooed “I need the nice doctor check my leg and then you and I would go home, how’s that sound?”

Lucian smiled and gave his sister the space to be check by the doctor, better known as Alex. After injecting some anesthetic on Lena’s leg, Alex reopened the shotgun wound and she could reach some small rocks, shining red. Clearly, Alex had to analyze the small red pieces, but they were awfully similar to Kryptonite.

Lena was sleepy after the adrenaline faded away from her body. She wanted to go home, but clearly she wasn’t ready to drive home, or something. Staying there wasn’t an option. Alex offered her to drive her home along with Lucian. Lena agreed but she wanted to check on Kara first.

She wasn’t ready for the scene in front of her. Kara was curled on the floor crying whispering Lena’s name. Somehow, Kara looked like a dog from a shelter, all sad and afraid. Slowly, Lena got closer to the cell, barely whispering she called for Kara, who jumped in her place to stand up.

“Lena! I love you, don’t leave, don’t die, stay with me!” Kara all but cried  
“Kara, sweetie, I won’t die. I won’t leave you. I love you too” Lena just wanted to reach for Kara’s hands and squeezed them to punctuate her words. It was true, she loved Kara and there and then she decided to do her best to protect the blonde to whom she had loved for so long.

“Kara, don’t worry. I’ll get my brother and then I’ll help you, ok?” Lena said eyes filled with tears  
“You’ll come back?”  
“Always, love”


	20. Doubts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Alex and Maggie.  
> Lena and her doubts   
> discovering the problems that brought the weird rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry for disappearing but I had a freak accident and I broke 8 fingers, 4 on each hand so you can imagine that it was hard to write. It took me forever to write less that 700 words, but I'm better now and I have 6 functional fingers and I'm typing better, so enjoy the chapter! =)   
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Comments are welcome and Kudos are love  
> Besos

Lena tried to find a babysitter for her brother, but it was too late for someone to appear. She decided then to spend the night in her apartment with her brother and first thing in the morning she would return to the DEO to see Kara.

Things were really weird for Lena and basically for everybody. Some not really happy thoughts came to her. It was Kara worthy of all the pain she had suffered, or Kara was really in love with her, maybe she should have stayed away from Kara and just focused on her brother Lucian. That night, Lena fell asleep crying.

On the other part of the city, Alex was analyzing the red pebbles that were extracted from Lena’s leg. The composition was similar to the green Kryptonite’s, but obviously the effects were different. So the rocks were catalogued as red kryptonite. Alex informed J’onn about her discoveries and then both proceeded to talk with the angry Kryptonian, well the female one.

The questioning was leading nowhere. Kara wasn’t cooperative and J’onn couldn’t read the mind of people from Krypton. They knew that the only person capable to bring out something from Kara was Lena, but everything had been too much for the raven haired woman. They decided to let her sleep and rest. They decided that it was a good idea for them as well. Alex and J’onn went home saying goodbye and coordinating a reunion with the Luthor young woman first thing in the morning.

When Alex arrived to her apartment she found the door slightly opened, immediately she withdrew her gun. There wasn’t necessary, Maggie was fast asleep on her couch. Always gently, she woke up the shorter woman. There weren’t words, at the moment of noticing who was next to her, Maggie hugged Alex with all her might. And started to apologized.

“I’m so sorry Alex! I’m sorry I left!”  
“Ohh, Maggie, sweetie, don’t cry, we can talk”  


Sat in the same couch, both talked almost all night. Maggie feeling sorry and Alex feeling confused. Both loved each other but the non-clear reasons why Maggie left had opened an abyss between them and Alex was not sure if they were strong enough to pass that.

“Alex, I was wrong and jealous and scared to admitted because…”  
“Maggie, what are you talking about? I’ve always been faithful to you”  
“Not romantically, but jealous about your sister and the attention she gets from you”  
“Oh…but she is my baby sister, I love her and I have to protect her, all my life”  
“I know and the way I felt it was stupid, I had no family growing older. I wasn’t familiarized with the dynamics of sisters…Could you forgive me?”  
“I want to, but I need time. Why won’t we go to sleep? And yes, we can cuddle”

Smiling and lazily putting an arm over Maggie’ shoulder Alex thought it was possible to forgive the love of her life.

 

The phone rang suddenly startling Lena who almost fell from the bed. It was Alex. The agent asked her to help the DEO to enter Kara’s head. They needed to know what was inside her, what the blonde was feeling to help her come back to her old self. Of course Lena was ready to help and after having breakfast with Lucian and find a babysitter (turned out Maggie offered to do that) Lena was ready to departure to the DEO.

Putting everything in the balance, Lena felt in her heart that she would help the blonde and after that she would decide if Kara was worth it. Or better said, if Kara was really in love with her. Either ways, she was helping the blonde because the love she felt it was real and it had been next to Lucian the only things to make push forward.

Soon Alex, J’onn and Lena were reunited planning the intervention to the blonde, hopefully they would find a cure and help Clark as well. Also, Alex explained her discoveries to Lena with the RedK, even worst Lillian had found out the Kryptonite first, what else could she have in store for the super?


	21. getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex team up to help Kara.  
> Maggie is awesome  
> Kara is showing her emotions more than clearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking about adding some smut...  
> would you like that?  
> My fingers are better, no that hard to write this time.  
> comments are welcome and Kudos are love  
> Abrazos

When Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat immediately relaxed and allowed some agents to lead her to the interrogation room. The agents were heavily armed but Kara only laughed knowing that those arms were pointless.

The image of Lena sat next to the door was refreshing to Kara. However, she didn’t want J’onn there and just like that they were left alone. With superspeed she pulled Lena into a hug and melted on the Luthor’s arms. Lena didn’t have time to enjoy the hug when Kara was kissing her fiercely. Lena wanted to believe that this was all Kara but she was under the influence of RedK. So Lena stopped Kara but the blonde didn’t take it easy and was trying to undress Lena.

“I want you, and I want you now!” the blonde growled  
“Kara stop! What are you doing?!” Lena tried to push her uselessly  
“I want you!!!”  
“You are hurting me, Kara!!!”

The super stopped suddenly and watched Lena right into green eyes. And for a second, Lena could see actual regret in the blonde’s eyes, but after a red flash the old Kara was gone.

Alex entered the interrogation room to try and extract Lena from there, but the Luthor heiress wanted to stay.

“Kara, we will ask you some question. We want to help you get rid of that substance” Lena said calmly. Kara nodded  
“Tell me, what do you feel?” so they began the questioning

For complete two hours Lena, Kara and Alex talked about Kara’ symptoms. Then, Kara reached her limit and warned the other two women than she was about to jump on Lena to “fuck her senseless”. Alex looked at her in shock and Lena had the decency to blush before Kara willingly was escorted to her jail.

After lunch, Alex and Lena had reached an agreement about Kara’s condition. RedK was a substance that inhibited Kara’ self-control and some dark thoughts floated to the surface, things that Kara had thought at some point but never had the courage to let them out.

“That’s why she said those things?” Lena asked confused  
“What? About fucking you!?” Alex smirked  
“NO!!! Alex shut up! I was talking about the things about Maggie and you…”  
“Let’s not going there until Kara is back to normal, ok?”   
“Sure thing, agent”

They stayed until dinner thinking and making antidotes for Kara. Close to 10 pm Lena arrived home finding Lucian on his bed and Maggie sleeping on the couch. She woke up the brunet explaining that Alex was down stairs waiting for her. That Night, Lena only had dreams about Kara doing as she told her.

Alex went to bed again with Maggie, this time they talked less and then slept cuddled. Next morning, Maggie prepared pancakes and then they did some talk again. But it was clear that Alex was off and worried about something else.

“It is Kara, right?” Maggie said plainly   
“What?”   
“It is Kara who worries you, right?” Maggie   
“Yeah, but don’t worry. We are here to talk about us, so Kara’s problem is not important right now” Alex sounded completely unconvinced   
“Don’t bullshit me, Danvers. I know you since forever and I know Kara is your priority. Let’s fixed her problem and then we talk about us, ok?”

Alex smiled a little more in love with that woman. Also, she was planning to tell Maggie that Kara wasn’t her only priority, later. So they talked about Kara and the RedK.

“So basically she need something like adrenaline, like patients that need to restart their systems?” Maggie said with a shrug

Alex opened her eyes comically wide and rushed next to Maggie to kiss her senseless and thank her. Then, she run to call Lena and give her the idea that the short brunet had. A few hours later, all of them were at the DEO to suggest ideas to give a rush of adrenaline to the Kryptonians considering that both had impenetrable skin to be given a shot of adrenaline.


	22. Lost is always a possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treatment for RedK poisoning.  
> Kara snaps and leaves  
> Maggie and Kara face to face  
> Alex is decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is coming to a near end.   
> Enjoy the read and please leave kudos and comments   
> See you soon! =)   
> Mistakes are mine and I apologise for them

“Maybe Lena and Kara should spend the night together, and orgasm is adrenaline inducing, no?” Maggie said faking innocence   
“ok, could you stop talking about that!” Alex said then looking to Lena “why did you have to tell her about the interrogatory with Kara!?”

Maggie and Lena laughed about Alex’s disgust. However, Lena really placed the sex option as plan E.

It was J’onn who came up with an actual doable idea (no pun intended). He proposed to trick Clark making him believe that her mother was in trouble about to fall from a roof when in reality it would be J’onn all along shapeshifting as Martha Kent.

The group agreed to do the stage situation. Conveniently placing a camera in the roof to show the boy her ‘mother’ in distress. Then, Alex entered the jail where Clark was locked and told the boy his mother had been kidnapped and she was about to fall. A few minutes later, Alex showed the images to the boy and Clark was visible stressed by the situation making the boy’s heartbeat shot up and Clark was pacing from one place to another. Alex assumed that Clark was suffering something similar to a panic attacked when his ‘mother’ fell. Only a loud scream was heard and red laser was seen and Clark fell unconscious. Alex was afraid that the kid could have suffered a heart attack or something but then she saw a red aura leaving the boy’s body and she knew Clark was safe from the RedK.

It took a few minutes before the boy could wake up completely, when he did Clark started to cry and sob because of her mother to finally notice his mother and father were in the room safe and sound.

After a few tests, it was concluded that the kid was completely out of the RedK influence. And with some minor indications the Kents could take their son home.

Lena thought it would be a great idea to try the same trick with Kara, but she wasn’t entirely sure if the blonde would fall for that.

“I have X-ray vision you know!” Kara said the moment she saw Alex entering the room  
“Why do you say that?”   
“Well, you trick a kid about his mother, I won’t fall for that. I wanna see Lena”  
“Kara I can’t do that”  
“I’m getting tired of being the good little alien who helps her sister…forget everything. You really believe that I was happy being your sister?”

Kara spitted hate words to her sister while punching every surface she can trying to escape. Alex was in massive shock unable to do a thing while Supergirl had found a weak spot in the wall to break free.

Everything happened so danm fast that Alex barely registered Lena screaming for help and J’onn barking orders to other agents. A whole minute later, J’onn grabbed Alex by the shoulders and talked. She focused on that voice to finally catch up.

“Alex, she took them! Lena and Lillian are gone. Alex, Kara took them!”  
“She…she hates me and she…”  
“Alex, that was the RedK talking. We must find her and finish this once for all” J’onn said guiding Alex to the main control room.

That night, Maggie was still waiting for Lena and Alex to arrive. She had been taking care of Lucian while the rest was trying to back Clark and Kara to normal.

“Maggie, are you worry about something?” Lucian said looking away from the TV  
“Well, in fact I am. Your sister is running late and she always calls when that happens”   
“Maybe she is doing big science things. She always loses the track of time when science is around” the boy answered with a shrug

But, even before Maggie could think of something else, the balcony window exploded revealing Supergirl standing there with a smirk

“Awww, but it isn’t Detective Bitch?”   
“K...Supergirl, what are you doing here?”   
“Well, Lena won’t stop bitching about her brother and I said ‘well, Lex is at the DEO, no hell I’ll back there’ so I’ll take the little bastard”   
“NO! Supergirl you can’t do this. She will hate you. You don’t want that!” Maggie said trying to put her body between the Kryptonian and the boy  
“What do you know about what I want! You don’t know what you want yourself, you left Alex at the first sign of problems and then you came back to profess your eternal love?” Maggie tried to talk again but a strong hand on her throat made it impossible and Kara talked again “Look, I never met you when you were fucking my sister at college not letting her to come back to me when I needed her the most. But I met you later, when you were possessive with her, you invited me to your apartment but always put an arm over her! Were you jealous? It’s your mind so sick that believe something happened between sisters!?”

Supergirl was so close to Maggie that the latter could feel the hot puffs of air coming out from the super’s nose, that’s why something snapped inside the detective

“Of course I was jealous, but not because I thought you two were having sex, but because you always were more important to her than anything and anyone! You have no clue what is to fight that feeling knowing I was being a stupid ungrateful bitch. But I realized that at the end of the night she is with me and she can love us both.”

One long second of silence fell between them. For a second, Maggie thought that she had found a way to get rid of the RedK only talking but then Kara swung her arm and connected her fist right in Maggie’s ribs. Luckily, it wasn’t Kara’s full force but it was enough to send Maggie flying across the living room and break some ribs. Totally, unprotected Lucian didn’t fight the super heroine when she grabbed him by the waist and flew them both away.

Probably Maggie passed out in a moment because the next thing she knew was Alex kneeling next to her checking her vitals

“Calm down, Agent Badass, I’m still alive” Maggie said half smiling half wincing for the pain  
“Maggie, what happened?” Alex asked with tears on her eyes  
“I thing she is lost under a layer of RedK but it won’t take long to lose her forever”

Maggie was taken by a medical team. Alex walked to the centre of the living room where J’onn was standing.

“If we can’t bring her back for good. I’ll be the one to kill her” Alex swore solemnly.

There was nothing J’onn could say to change Alex’s mind

“Ok Agent Danvers, so be it. If that happened you and I will resign and never see each other again.”

Alex just nodded.


	23. The end is just around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's gone. She kidnapped three people and no one can say where she is or what is she doing.  
> Alex fights her mind and heart  
> J'onn's perspective of a grieving father  
> Maggie has a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming closer to the end.  
> I'm really sorry about the drama (not really)  
> Please enjoy  
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> Besos!!

“I can hear you thinking from here…babe, talk to me”  
“Maggie…she is gone, my sweet scared sister…I lost her so many years ago.”  
“Yeah…she believes it too. When you met me at college” The detective smiled sadly at that  
“Maybe…she never felt comfortable with me. I helped her with everything I had and it wasn’t enough…”  
“Stop right there! It was enough and she showed us. The day she decided to wear that suit and to help people. That day she showed what a great job you and Eliza did”

Alex just rested her head on Maggie’ shoulder and cried for a long while.

Two weeks had gone by since Kara disappeared with Lena and Lillian. Every day, Alex prayed to find them alive preferably. Alex couldn’t avoid to think that Kara was willing to kill specially Lillian who had been an awful human being to say the least. Every day, Alex and J’onn were waiting for news about a middle age woman found dead near the DEO.

J’onn didn’t ask Alex if she was willing to stop Kara killing her for real. After recruiting Jeremiah against his will at first. J’onn presented as Martian to Old Danvers, they became friends (hence the Old Danvers and Green J’onz nicknames). They shared the sad history of J’onn after losing his wife and little girls and Jeremiah told him everything he was willing to do for his own girls.

“Just promise me that you would take of my girls. Eliza will understand. Take care of her as well” were the last words Jeremiah said to J’onn.

The Martian recruited Alex when she was lost because of her sister’s disappearance. He helped her to find the way and when Kara reappeared and was ready to come out as super heroine J’onn was there too. He felt like a father and he was worried about his youngest. However, he was more worry about his eldest. Alex was seriously thinking about killing Kara. That strong sense of justice Alex had was something that had J’onn concerned. His small little adopted family was about to end again. He wondered if we would be able to survive another lost like that. He would be able to survive the dead of his two other daughters…? Was willing to fail to Jeremiah?

Three weeks already, no signal of Lillian, Lena or Lucian. Some reports announced here and there the appearance of a flying woman, all in black and very powerful. Said woman was flying around the city and sometimes the reports said she was seen at other countries carrying objects.

Alex and J’onn were trying to figure the object out contrasting the items stolen. But there were so many options. Since a space ship to a hypothetical time travel machine. Was it maybe a portal between dimensions? Alex grew frustrated by the second and every time she wasn’t planning how to bring her sister back. She was at the training room getting ready to kill her if the circumstances were asked for it.

Maggie tried to bring sense to her girlfriend but the issue was bigger than she could think about. She tried to involve J’onn but he was so lost in his own thoughts that he wasn’t helping at all. Something in the detective guts told her that the situation would end badly if they left the emotions to guide them. Maggie thought about a plan, but she knew that Alex would hate her when she found the truth. Maybe their love was strong enough to survive that problem. ‘A girl can dream’ the detective said to herself. That’s why the night caught Maggie on an illegal alien bar asking for some illegal products. Alex was too worry to notice her girlfriend had been untraceable for hours.

At week four the alarms went off. The monitors showed Kara floating in the middle of the city where pedestrians were cheering for her. Alex noticed immediately that she wasn’t alone. Lena was by her side flying? There wasn’t time. All agents available at the DEO were instructed to get ready for battle. The Supergirl they knew was long gone and they had to ready for the worst. Alex and J’onn were ready first. They gave the orders. And soon enough more than half of all DEO agents were set to go. The moment had come. During the time Kara was fugitive Alex worked tirelessly on a new technology to control the Kryptonian without killing her. Well that was the idea in theory. Now was the time to prove it. Only Alex and J’onn had the ultrasonic discs on them. Sadly, that was the only advantage they had against an all mighty alien like Kara.

During the entire ride to the centre of National City, Alex and J’onn were silent. Almost arriving there, J’onn noticed that Alex was looking at him, a pleading look to him to read her mind.

_“If I have to kill her. I want to say goodbye now. I won’t survive without her”_  
_“Alex, please don’t say that. You will have me and Maggie if you allow us to be”_  
_“No J’onn. I decided already. I won’t live with myself being a killer so…”_

Wide eyes and open mouth J’onn tried to keep talking with his daughter. But after a small smile from Alex all sort of communications were shut down by the woman. Sadness and pride filled the Martian’s chest. Alex was willing to lose herself on this battle but she was strong enough to cut J’onn’s mental bound.

 

 __Sadness and pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for telepathic conversations
> 
> Realmente tengo una idea que es muy triste, pero es un gran final...no quiero que me odien


End file.
